Jerry Atric
}} | episodes = | voiceactor = Terrence Scammell | kntvoiceactor = Naoki Tatsuta }} Jerry Atric : a bald, elderly crow, Jerry Atric is the Big Cheese's trusted advisor and leader of the Ninja Crows. His voice of reason counterbalances the Big Cheese's impulsive nature. He is second in command of the Ninja Crows. His name is a play on the word geriatric, which refers to the elderly or the branch of medicine dealing with treating the elderly. The episode "Samurai Savings Time" also explains how Jerry Atric and the Ninja Crows became loyal to Seymour Cheese fifteen years earlier. While on a journey, Seymour stumbles upon the house where the crows are taking care of Jerry on his deathbed. Desperately hungry, he dashes for the food he sees in the hut, but accidentally trips on the threshold and falls on Jerry, kissing him and shocking the Ninja Crows. The kiss revitalizes Jerry, and he and his clan pledge their allegiance to Seymour. The reason the Pizza Cats went back in time in the first place was to stop this event, but they end up causing no real change in the timeline. There were a few episodes of him trying to get rid of the Big Cheese. He could be gay as Seymour because there are certain episodes he tries to flirt with the Big Cheese and he too cross-dressing with his boss and dances with him. He considers Seymour to be the son he never had (nor wanted). The Big Cheese considers Jerry to be father. The Big Cheese also see him as a boyfriend and he flirts with Jerry. Fan Episodes Jerry Atric has a grandson named Petey Atric. When the Big Cheese and him left Little Tokyo after the comet incident, Jerry orders the Ninja Crows to erase all records and evidence against the Big Cheese and his crimes. The Big Cheese and Jerry stumble an auction and brought a chest. When they open it, it contains rubys, jewels, and diamonds. They made 1 billion dollars. Jerry kept 30% of the money and use it to help the Ninja Crows, the clan, and himself. It took two years and they manage to get rid of the evidence against them and they were able to return to Little Tokyo it cause the Big Cheese to resume as prime minister. Family The Big Cheese (son figure) or (love interest boyfriend) Petey Atric (grandson) Friends/Colleagues/Boss/Enemies The Big Cheese Bad Bird, (former professional relationship) he is Jerry's right hand man, but Jerry's ideas are not always smart. Two years later (fan episodes), Jerry was shock when Bad Bird (later Good Bird) became a good guy. Sometimes Jerry comes up with plans to get rid of him. However, Jerry Atric deeply doesn't hate Good Bird for switching sides. Jerry (secertly blames) the Big Cheese for being an incompetent boss that cause Good Bird to leave. He also blames the Samurai Pizza Cats for taken his prize warrior away. Jerry deeply see Bad Bird as a son, a warrior, and his future successor. Ninja Crows The Rude Noise Petey Atric, he is Jerry's grandson and the two get along just great. Dr. Purple Bad Bird 2 The Samurai Pizza Cats Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters